


You left me, I had your baby, got married and you still tried to get back in

by patdbrendonn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Ryllon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: What if Dottie, Ryan's real-life dog, wasn't a dog. She was a human. But no any ordinary human, a baby. That Ryan secretly gave birth to, even without the father, Brendon Urie, knowing for a while.After Dottie was born, Ryan fell himself falling in love with a nurse; Dallon Weekes. From there, Dallon moved in, bringing his two children with him, Amelie and Knox.Brendon tries desperately to have a relationship with Dottie, but as far as she knows, Dallon is her father.





	You left me, I had your baby, got married and you still tried to get back in

 

 

Ryan sighed as he watched Brendon leave the apartment. This was it. Ryan got mad at Brendon for always being gone, but in fact, been cheating on Ryan with a girl named Sarah. Brendon just left, not caring at all.

An all but familiar sensation grew in Ryan's throat. The urge to vomit. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, only to spill the food he ate minutes prior. After twenty minutes of pure hell, Ryan was well enough to flush the toilet and grab some whiskey from the kitchen cabinet. All of the sudden, something told him not to drink that. Don't drink any alcohol, for that matter.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself, wondering why he felt like he couldn't drink his favorite Black Bottle. He sighed and poured the whiskey into a small glass, tipping it slightly to get the wonderful scent. The scent of the strong alcohol almost made Ryan vomit, again. He put the glass down, wondering what the hell was going on inside of him. He was clearly sick, but from what?

He slowly made it to the couch, pulling his phone out. WebMD wasn't the best solution to not going to the doctor, but Ryan didn't want to leave the house. He clicked on Symptom Checker and waited.

Stomach Cramps, Bloating, Nausea, Upset Stomach: IBS.

Ryan huffed. He knew he didn't have IBS. He's actually been tested for it twice, he doesn't. Maybe he ate something bad. He has been throwing up quite a lot recently, so why does it spike his concern now? Ryan decided to call Jon. He does help when things can't be solved.

"Hello?" Jon said.

"Hi, it's Ryan. I need your help."

"Sure, what's up?" Ryan stood up and started to pace.

"I've been throwing up a lot and the smell of my whiskey made me gag. I don't know what's wrong." Ryan stated quickly.

"Maybe you're pregnant!" Jon joked. Even though it was a joke, it hit Ryan hard.

"W-What?"

"Ryan? It was a joke! You're a man! Men can't have babies growing inside of them, it's common sense!"

"I know! But, what the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Ryan, calm down! It's probably nothing, you're just overthinking it, like always. Just, go drink some Pepto Bismol and take a nap. That's what I do when I'm sick." Soon, the call ended. Ryan was back where he started, not knowing what is wrong with him. But instead of going to a doctor like he should, he just took Jon's advice and took a nap.

***

Three hours later, Ryan woke up and immediately ran back to the bathroom. This time he only dry heaved, since there was nothing left in his stomach. It hurt, but he couldn't stop. After a few minutes goes by, he sits down, leaning against the bathroom wall, starting to sob. Ryan had no idea why he was crying, but in a way, it felt good to let it all out. Now, he definitely wanted to drown his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey. He walked back into the kitchen to see the cup still half full from earlier. He picked it up, slowly sniffing it. Once again, he gagged at the rich smell. Ryan slammed the cup back down on the counter, making the contents shoot up out of the cup. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to leave his house, he didn't want to do anything. He felt like crap, even though he didn't know shit.

*

Another morning where Ryan woke up needing to vomit. Ryan laid on the bathroom floor, completely naked. It has been four months of this, and to be honest, Ryan is fed up. Ryan stood up with a sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his slightly loud stomach, feeling something that scared the living shit out of him. A hard bump. He stood to the side and he could see it protruding slightly. Ryan quickly gets clothes on and grabs his car keys. He was going to go to the Emergency Room.

Once he got to the hospital, he parked and walked in. It wasn't busy, so he knew it was going to be fast. Ryan checked in and sat down, looking around the waiting room. A woman held her small infant, cradling it. Another woman on the other side of the waiting room had a small toddler, not much older than four. Ryan sighed. He has always wanted children, but not having a partner doesn't do much good. Ryan has sat up awake at nights thinking how amazing it would be to be a dad. He would much rather a daughter, though. Having a little girl he could spoil and make his princess.

"Ryan Ross?" A nurse yelled. Ryan stood up and walked into the actual ER. Ryan was put into a room. "Please put this gown on, and open the door when you're done." Ryan stripped down from his clothes and put the gown on. He opened the door and sat back down on the bed.

"Hi, Ryan. I'm Doctor Huston, so, why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, I have been throwing up almost every morning for the past four months, and I've noticed a bump in my stomach." The doctor wrote it down.

"Hmm... Are you by any chance Transgender?"

"No!"

"Have you been sexually active with a man?" Ryan feels himself getting mad.

"I'm not pregnant! I'm a fucking guy!" The doctor weakly smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, but there is such thing as a Proper Genitalia. It does occur in 23% of the US population, but I've seen it enough to know what is going on. Proper Genitalia is when someone is born with both reproductive systems. In males, the fully functioning uterus is linked in the lower intestines." Ryan's eyes go wide.

"W-Well, if I have that, why haven't I gotten a period?"

"Testosterone blocks menstruation cycles. But, people can still ovulate when having testosterone in the body. I'm going to order you an ultrasound, just to be sure that it's nothing more serious."

***

A new doctor walks into the room with a machine. He smiles at Ryan and shakes his hand. Ryan lifts up his shirt and the doctor pours a gel-like substance onto Ryan's stomach. The doctor places the camera onto the gel, smearing it around. After a few seconds, a smile appears on the doctor's face.

"See that, right there?" The doctor said, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah... What is that?"

"That is a fetus. By the looks of things, you're almost six months pregnant." Ryan looks back at the screen. "If you want, I can even tell you the gender."

"O-Okay..." Ryan said, trying desperately not to cry.

"You are going to have a baby girl! Congratulations!" Soon after, that doctor leaves and the previous doctor comes in.

"H-How?" Ryan asked, now crying.

"Mr.Ross, I get this is hard information to receive, but we still need to talk. I need to tell you about the birth." Ryan's eyes go wide.

"N-No! I don't want a fucking baby! Not like this! Give me an abortion or something!"

"Ryan, there isn't a way to abort a baby this long into the term. It's illegal." Ryan huffed. "You will go into labor and deliver normally, well, somewhat."

"So I'm going to be pushing a baby out of my ass? Fucking fantastic."

"Yes, that's how your baby will be delivered, here." The doctor handed Ryan a piece of paper. "This is your due date. I want you to go to the ultrasound clinic that is behind this building every two weeks, so we can monitor your baby." Ryan looked at the piece of paper, that read August 29.

"Hey... That's a day before my birthday..."

"Well, think of it as an early birthday gift to yourself. Have yourself a great day." Ryan got dressed and left the hospital. Once he was in his car, he pulled out his phone and dialed Jon's number.

"Hello?" Jon answered.

"Jon? It's Ryan. I have some news.."

"Okay, tell me."

"I'm going to be a dad.." Ryan heard Jon gasp.

"Who did you knock up?!"

"No, I'm actually the one who is pregnant."

"W-Wait... You're joking! How the fuck could you be pregnant?!"

"I have a uterus up there somewhere. I just found out, and to be honest, I don't know what to do!" Ryan sighed.

"Is it Brendon's?"

"She, and yes. Brendon is the only man I've ever slept with.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ryan thought for a few seconds.

"No. He doesn't deserve to get to raise her. I don't want her knowing him." Jon sighed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Brendon isn't on tour right now! He could help!" Ryan scoffed.

"Fuck no! He'll just talk the kid down, too!"

*

Ryan laid on the couch, watching F Is For Family for some reason. He pulled his shirt up to reveal this now semi-big bump. He placed his hands on his stomach and slightly rubbed. Ryan felt the baby kicked, making him smile.

"Hey, baby. I guess I should name you..." The baby kicked some more. He thought of an idea. "Evelyn?" No kicks. "Joslyn?" No kicks. "Dorothy?" The baby kicks. Ryan smiled. "Dottie... Dottie Ross! I love it!" The baby kicked again. Ryan placed his head on the back of the couch and starts to cry. A few week go by and Ryan has fully accepted that he is pregnant. The only people that know about this is Jon and his mom. Brendon still doesn't know still. Ryan is tempted to tell him, but then again, maybe he shouldn't.

Ryan looked at his phone and sighed. He opened up the messaging app and texted Brendon. It was a lengthy text about that Ryan is pregnant and it is Brendon's child. And Brendon's response was Bullshit.

Ryan sighed again and walked to the bedroom, so he could take a picture of his bump. Once it was taken, Ryan sent it.

Ryan sat there, waiting for a response. After there was no response, Ryan soon learned that Brendon had blocked his number. He sat on the bed and began to cry. He was a freak, and shouldn't even live. Ryan quickly walked into the bathroom, finding his old friend, a blade. He ran it under warm water, then started to cut deep into his wrist. Tears pooled out of his eyes when he realized he actually just harmed himself. The blade fell out of his hand, clicking on the sink.

"Ryan?" Jon called through the house. Jon had come to check up on Ryan.

"U-Uh, Coming!" Ryan ran out of the bathroom, with his hand behind his back. Jon sighed in relief when he saw Ryan. He saw a drop of blood hit the floor behind Ryan.

"Ryan?" Jon grabbed Ryan's arm and saw the cuts, making Ryan cry again. Jon pulled Ryan back into the bathroom and ran the water, placing Ryan's arm underneath the stream. "Why did you cut yourself? The last time you cut we were on tour for Pretty. Odd!" Ryan, by this point, was full on sobbing, not being able to talk. "What if this was more serious? If you cut hard and deep enough, you could have bled out! Not only would you be killing yourself, you would be killing your unborn child!"

"D-Dottie."

"What?"

"That's her name.. Dottie. Dorothy Elizabeth Ross." Jon smiled.

"That's a nice name. How did you pick it?" Jon asked, trying to change the topic as he still washed Ryan's arm.

"She picked it. I listed a bunch of names and she kicked when I said, Dorothy." Ryan beamed as he talked.

"That's cool!" Ryan smiled. "Hopefully the name will suit her!"

*

Ryan woke up with a slight pain in his lower back. He shifted in his bed until he felt comfortable, then fell asleep again. An hour later, that same pain came back, but a little bit harsher. Ryan sat up and rubbed his now eight-month bump, feeling her moving around a lot. He decided to go take a nice warm bath, to try and ease the pain. The ran the water as he grabbed a nice fluffy towel from the linen closet, before taking off the boxers and pajama bottoms he had on. Stepping into the tub, that same pain came back for the third time. Ryan again just shrugged it off, since he has been having quite some extreme back pains recently.

An hour goes by before Ryan got into a comfortable position, having to refill the bath with hot water to keep it warm. He softly hums a song, feeling himself falling back asleep. Once again, the pain came back, only to shoot down his spine, making him growl a little. The pain started happening more consistent, every ten minutes or so, but it would only last 30 seconds.

When Ryan finally relaxed again, he felt almost a popping sensation inside of him. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely weird. He looked at the water and saw it turning more of a mucus color, and that's when it hit him, Ryan had gone into labor. Ryan slowly drained the water out of the tub and dried himself off, before putting on only the pajama pants he had on before. He picked up his phone and tried to call Jon. No answer. Spencer, no answer. He tried everyone he could think of, and by this point he was desperate. He decided to see if Brendon had unblocked his number. Shure enough, the call started to go through.

"Hmm?" A half-asleep Brendon answered.

"Brendon, I know you hate me but please, I need you!" Ryan said crying.

"What's wrong?" Brendon asked, slightly more awake.

"I'm in labor! And I don't know what to do!" Brendon laughed.

"You're still playing this mind game? Ryan! It's fucking impossible for a man to get pregnant!"

"Please... I'm begging you. Come over to my house, and you will see that I'm not fucking lying!" Brendon sighed.

"Same apartment?"

"Yes... Please hurry."

***

Brendon knocked on the door then opening it. When he walked in he heard a faint cry of the one and only Ryan Ross.

"Ryan?" Brendon walked into the bedroom to see Ryan waddling around. "Holy shit.."

"I fucking told you I wasn't joking!" Brendon steps closer to Ryan, staring at his bump.

"Ry... I'm so sorry I did this to you- it's mine, right?"

"Yeah, she's yours. But I swear to god if you ask me to put Urie in her name I'm going to fucking kill you, I'm the one who's going to be pushing her out soon." Ryan sat on the bed. "You must think I'm a freak.."

"No! I do not. Let's get you to the hospital, shall we?" Ryan stands up as Brendon puts Ryan's shirt on. Ryan grabs the small overnight bag he had packed about a month ago, and they start heading to the elevators. "What name did you pick out for her?" Brendon asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Dorothy Elizabeth Ross, but Dottie for short."

"Spencer and I have been working on a new album. Vices And Virtues. It's coming out pretty nicely!"

"Good to hear.."

***

Ryan visibly shook in pain as one of the last contractions hit him. Brendon sat in a chair next to the bed, awkwardly.

"I want her OUT!!" Ryan yelled, grasping the bars on the bed as tight as he could. Ryan's doctor came in and pulled out some stirrups.

"Ryan put your feet onto these and scooch down, please." Ryan did as he was told. "Okay, we're going to do a test push. Just push enough to apply a little bit of pressure." Ryan shut his eyes and pushed just a little bit. "There you go! In about ten minutes I'm going to come back with my nurses, you can relax!" Ryan slumps back down into the bed, looking up at Brendon.

"I-I gotta go." Brendon grabs his coat and gets up.

"What?"

"I said I have to fucking GO!" Brendon yelling made every inch of Ryan afraid. "And when you sign the birth certificate, put the father as unknown." Brendon leaves the room, making Ryan ball. All Ryan wanted was a hand to hold, but now, he just wants to go home. The door opened back up to see the same doctor and a few nurses come in. Ryan's legs went back to the stirrups, The doctor sat at the foot of the bed, and the nurses stood behind the doctor.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"N-No... I don't have a hand to h-hold!" A nurse smiled as he walked towards Ryan.

"Would you like to hold my hand?" Ryan took his hand. Great guy, very handsome. Ring on his finger made Ryan almost angry, but he or she is very lucky.

"On the count of three, push!" Ryan closed his eyes and waited for her to count. "One, Two, Three!"

***

Ryan's head was pushed up against his chest, pushing as hard as he could. He had been pushing for almost an hour. Beads of sweat dripped off his face, and the occasional whine left his mouth. The nurse who was holding his hand was also stroking his hair, trying to soothe him.

"C'mon, Ryan! The head is almost crowning!" Ryan opened his eyes in pure anger.

"What do you mean almost?" Ryan hissed. The doctor ignored Ryan and kept on doing her job.

Another hour went by and Ryan still hadn't made much progress. The doctor was heavily debating if they wanted to take the risk and prep him for an emergency c-section, but because it would not be a normal c-section it could kill both Ryan and the baby.

"G-Get her o-out of me!"

***

Twenty-five minutes go by and Dorothy was almost born. Ryan laid with one arm over his eyes as he pushed. He was trying so hard, but almost at the point of giving up.

"One more big push and your daughter will be here!" The doctor practically yelled. Ryan pushed as hard as he could, followed by the cry of his new daughter. He let out this vicious sigh as he felt most of the pain leave his body almost instantaneously. Ryan watched as she was placed in his arms wrapped up in a hospital blanket.

Ryan was weeping tears of joy, looking down at a baby, he, a man, delivered. His left thumb rubbed slightly on her cheek, trying to calm her down as best as he could.

 

Dorothy (Dottie) Elizabeth Ross

Born July 27, 2010

Parents: George Ryan Ross III

Unknown

*

  
  


It had been three days since Dottie was born, and to be completely honest, Ryan was the happiest he's ever been. Of course, Dottie has had some visitors, all bringing gifts like teddy bears and food for Ryan.

When it was almost noon, Ryan heard a knocking at the door, to reveal Brendon.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to check in. See how you're doing."

"If you cared about me you wouldn't fucking have left me in the middle of childbirth!"

"I know! And I'm truly sorry! I wasn't thinking, almost like I was on auto-pilot. And I broke up with Sarah."

"Let me guess, you want to start over, like you cheating on me never happened?" Brendon nodded. "Do you think I'm going to forgive you in a snap? You fucking cheated on me! How the fuck do I know that you won't do that again?"

"I won't, I promise..."

"I'm not taking you back, not after the pain you put me through!" Ryan pointed at Dottie. "I'm going to be smart in this situation. Brendon, leave."

"What?"

"I said leave. You are not legally the father of my child, so you don't need to be here! Go!" Brendon sighed as he left. A few moments after, that wonderful male nurse walked in.

"Hello! I'm just here to talk!" He sat on the chair next to the hospital bed. "I have a question."

"Okay?"

"I know this might seem really fucking weird, but I just need a little bit of help." The nurse took the back of Ryan's neck and slowly placed his lips on his. He pulled away and sighed. "Yup... I'm gay..."

"Aren't you married?" Ryan asked, pointing at the wedding ring.

"At the moment, yes. I have to admit, she is beautiful, but the only reason I married her was that the priest at my church told me that being gay is a sin. I just taught myself that being a sin is better than living a lie for my whole life, lying to my wife and kids."

"You have kids?"

"Yeah, a daughter and a son. My son was born only a few days before Dorothy."

"Congrats!"

"Eh, thanks. I just wished that I didn't have to come out to my wife after she just gave birth. She's either going to hate me or love me still. For the sake of my kids, I'm hoping for the love option." Ryan smiled.

"What is your name?"

"I can't tell you my name when I am clocked in. I get off at five, so I'll drop back in!"

***

Ryan sat in the chair in the corner of the room, bottle feeding Dottie. Ryan was humming Northern Downpour. Something slow, but he knew all of the words. The male nurse walks into the room, but with a shirt and jeans, and no wedding ring,

"Did you come out?" Ryan asked, looking at the finger that was missing the ring.

"Yup! And she still cares about me!" Ryan smiled.

"That's amazing! So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Only if we kiss again!" Ryan smiles as their faces got closer and closer together, closing the gap in between their lips.

"So? Name?"

"Dallon."

*

Ryan laid on the couch, holding Dottie as she cried. She always cried when she was tired, but never actually wanted to go to sleep.

"Dot, please, just close your eyes and fall asleep!" Dottie cried harder, probably knowing what he was saying. Ryan sighed, placing her in her bassinet. "Baby, I know you're tired, you can fall asleep!" Ryan sat on the floor, looking at Dottie. When Dottie is almost asleep, the doorbell rings, making Dottie cry harder.

Ryan walks to the door and opens it, to reveal Dallon, holding a rose.

"There's my handsome man!" He said, grabbing Ryan's hips and kissing him passionately. Ryan pulled away and smiled.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you more! Can I come in?" Ryan stepped aside and let the tall man walk inside, looking back at Ryan when he heard Dottie crying.

"Trust me, she'll fall asleep any second!" Dallon laughed and nodded.

"Amelie was like that when she was a baby. She still does, not wanting to take a nap!" Ryan smiled and handed Dallon a beer.

"So, how's the custody battle?"

"It's better than I imagined. Breezy is the one fighting for me to see the kids more often than every second weekend. I mean, we have a three-month-old baby, she can't do everything by herself!" Ryan nodded. "I have a question for you... You might think this is weird, but I want to know."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What is gay sex like? I want to know before it happens." Ryan smiled and blushed.

"Well, from my experiences of only being a bottom, I can tell you for a fact that it is pure bliss. I find it more intimate than sex I've had with females. You know, you have to go slow, making sure that I'm comfortable, and now because I've healed since having Dottie, there's going to be some scar tissue that will rip. But don't worry, the doctor told me it was fine for blood the first time having sex after having a baby." Dallon smiled and listened.

"Well then, maybe we will just start slow, build up to sex."

***

Ryan didn't know how Dallon was so good at that, but he was. Better than Brendon, to be completely blunt. Both Dallon and Ryan laid naked on the bed, admiring each other's bodies. Dallon put his finger underneath Ryan's chin and sweetly kissed him.

"I love how you're lips always taste like sugar.." Dallon breathes.

"Yours always taste like Dr.Pepper!" Ryan laughed as he placed his head on Dallon's shoulder, taking in the scent of his cologne.

"I love you.." Ryan's eyes go wide and he smiles. That was the first time Dallon had said I Love You.

"I love you, too." Dallon smiled and pushed Ryan off of his shoulder, climbing on top of him. "What are you doing?"

"Round two?" Ryan felt his face get hot, staring into Dallon's perfect blue eyes.

"O-Okay!"

***

Both Dallon and Ryan woke up to the sound of Dallon's phone buzzing. It was a text from Breezy.

"Damn, I gotta go. I need to go be a strict dad to Amelie apparently. I'll just take her to ice cream." Ryan watched as Dallon got dressed, waved and left.

Ryan sighed, as he once again felt alone. He knew. Ryan knew that Dallon is the love of his life, but, he doesn't know if that's how Dallon sees it. Does Dallon one day want to get married?

*

"Holy fucking shit... I didn't think it was going to be that good!" Dallon said as he practically collapsed on top of Ryan. Ryan's arms relaxed, only now coming down from his high. Ryan smiled, petting Dallon's hair.

"I told you!" Both Ryan and Dallon sigh when they hear the now one-year-old Dottie starting to cry from her room. Ryan gets up and puts some underwear on before heading to her room.

"What's wrong, Dot?" Ryan asked as he picked her up. Her face was red but she started to calm down. "Oh, I see. You just wanted some attention! He sat on the chair in the corner and placed Dottie on his leg, bouncing her up and down. Dottie giggled something fierce, getting the attention from Dallon.

"You're an amazing dad, Ryan," Dallon said as he watched from the door.

"You are, too! And you have two amazing children!" Dallon smiled and looked at Dottie.

"I consider Dot my own, too. In my mind, I have three." Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, you do see Dottie a lot. One day you have to bring Amelie and Knox over for a playdate!" Dallon laughed.

"Your house will be covered in vomit and piss after those damn kids leave!"

"Then guess what? You will stay and clean my house up!" Dallon walked into the room, looking around.

"You know, you did a pretty good job of decorating her room! I've never really come in here before, it's really nice!"

"Thanks! Did it all by myself with the help of royalties!" Dallon laughed.

"Yeah, that would help!"

*

Dallon was invited to Breezy's wedding. There isn't anything weird about that, they are still best friends! Dallon is actually very happy for her and trusts that man with his kids. Both Dallon and Ryan got ready since Ryan was his date. Dottie was with Dallon's sister, as well as Knox. Amelie is the only kid there since she can fully walk and not get into trouble.

Dallon walks out of the bathroom to see Ryan in his suit.

"God, you look amazing!" He said as he spun Ryan around to face him.

"Same to you!" Dallon leaned down and sweetly pecked Ryan's lips, smiling in the process. "Let's go, don't want to be late!"

***

The ceremony was fantastic! But Ryan had to admit the only real reason he came was that there was an open bar. That means a lot of drinks, for free.

Dallon sipped his pop as he watched Ryan jumping around on the dancefloor. When he wasn't paying attention, he looked back to watch Ryan, but he wasn't there. Dallon sighed as he got up from his chair, looking around for Ryan. He finally found him, sitting on the bathroom sink, laughing.

"What are you doing?" Dallon asked.

"Laughing! I saw somebody fall and I didn't want to laugh in front of them!" Dallon smirked and pulled Ryan out of the bathroom

***

Somehow Ryan got people into a circle, dancing in the middle while he screamed the words at the top of his lungs, making everyone laugh.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING!!!!!" Dallon pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what he was going to do when the song said 'whore'. When the word struck, Ryan through his blazer off so it was hanging at his elbows and landed on his knees. While Breezy laughed, she left the circle and walked over to Dallon.

"That's your boyfriend?" She asked, still smiling. Dallon looked passed her, seeing Ryan playing air guitar with his leg.

"If I said no, would you believe me?" Breezy laughed, playfully punching his arm.

"I'm glad you're happy. You're finally you again!"

"I like seeing you happy, too! And Kevin seems like an amazing man!" She blushed thinking about him.

"He's a doll! I'm so happy you like him!" Dallon looks passed her again, to see Ryan doing the worm.

"I better get him home. I'll bring Knox back tomorrow!" Breezy hugged Dallon.

"Thank you for giving me, two wonderful children!"

"Same to you! I should really get going!" Dallon picks up his jacket and goes into the circle, grabs Ryan and starts to leave.

"Awe, I was having fun!" Ryan pouted

"We have to go get Dottie and Knox!" Dallon puts Ryan into the passenger seat then gets into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Dallon!" Ryan yelled.

"Yes?" Dallon replied as he pulled into traffic.

"Let's have a baby!" Dallon immediately pulled over.

"Why?"

"Because I want one!"

"Okay, you have Dottie, who is two. I also have a two-year-old and a four-year-old. Not right now, okay?" Ryan pouted.

"Can we still have sex?"

"Yes. We can still have sex."

"But sex makes babies!" Dallon laughed.

"There is a thing called a condom, heard about them before?" Ryan thinks.

"Ooooh yeah! I have!"

*

"Kock!" Dottie yelled as she watched Dallon carrying Knox over to her playpen. Knox smiled as he hung onto his truck, handing it to Dottie when he was placed down. Dallon sat next to Ryan on the couch, as they sipped their coffees.

"Dot really loves Knox! I'm happy they get along!" Ryan smiled in response. "They act like they are truly brother and sister!"

"They were born days apart!" Dallon smiled, as he looked Ryan in the eyes.

"I love you, so much." He put his hand on Ryan's cheek, caressing slightly.

"I love you, too, Dall." Dallon's pager buzzed, breaking the moment.

"Shit... There's an emergency at the hospital. Can you watch Knox?" Ryan nodded. Dallon quickly got up and ran to the bedroom, putting on his scrubs. Ryan stared at his scrubs. Every time he's wearing them, he remembers when Dottie was born. How he was sweet enough to hold Ryan's hand for almost three hours as Ryan gave birth. How their first kiss was when he was in scrubs. "Bye, baby. I'm sorry our night is now ruined." Dallon said before quickly pecking Ryan's lips.

"It's not ruined! You have to go to your job, so we can eat!" Dallon smiled before going and quickly saying goodbye to Knox and telling him to be a good boy. As soon as Dallon left, both kids looked directly at Ryan.

"You guys hungry?"

"Yup," Knox said.

"Dinos!" Dottie yelled, Knox soon joining. Ryan laughed.

"Okay, you guys keep on playing, I'll make your dinos." Both kids went back to running over barbies with Knox's truck as Ryan went to the kitchen and put the dino chicken nuggets into the oven. Once they were done, Ryan put them onto two plates, one with Dottie's ketchup and the other with Knox's honey mustard. The kids laid on their stomachs as they are their chicken nuggets, watching Toy Story.

After they were done, they immediately went back to playing with their toys. Dottie started to rub her eyes.

"Dot you tired? How about it's time for bed?" Ryan picked Dottie up with Knox following, and they were tucked into the two-car beds. "Goodnight, sweeties. See you in the morning!" Knox and Dottie waved as Ryan closed the door. When Ryan sat back down on the couch, Dallon walked back into the house.

"Sometimes I hate my job.." He said as he ripped off his top.

"What was the emergency?"

"Fifteen-year-old girl who was raped. I can't imagine what she is and went through." Dallon sighed as he flopped on the couch. "No teenager should have to go through that pain. It was horrible!"

"Are they fine?"

"No, the girl is now in recovery in the Adolescence Mental ward, and the baby was seized by Child Services. She didn't even get to keep the baby." Dallon looked at Ryan. "There are some dangerous people out there, let's just hope they don't get to our daughters." Ryan nodded. "But hey, I got a promotion."

"What?"

"I was promoted to Midwife!" Ryan kissed Dallon.

"Baby! That's amazing!" Dallon pulled off and smiled.

"I also have another surprise."

"What?" Dallon pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

*

Dallon sighed as he looked in the mirror at his suit. He is still wondering if it's good enough. Good enough for Ryan.

"You look okay, don't stress!" Breezy said behind him, getting both Amelie and Dottie ready. Knox was in the corner, watching his dad get ready. Both girl's hair was curled and put up, while Knox's was parted and slicked back.

"I know I look good, but is it good enough?" Dallon said as he turned to Breezy.

"Dall, if you showed up in your underwear Ryan wouldn't care. Again, don't stress!" Dallon sighed, walking up to Knox.

"Hey bud, you look nice!"

"You too, faggot!" Dallon's smile quickly faded, looking back at Breezy.

"Where did you learn that disgusting word?" Breezy asked as he walked beside Dallon.

"I told my daycare teacher that my dad was getting married to give me another step-dad, and she told me the word... Is it a no-no word?" Dallon nodded.

"A very no-no word!"

"What does it mean, dad?" Dallon looked at Breezy then back at Knox with a sigh.

"It is a very impolite way to say gay."

"What's gay?"

"You know how I'm marrying Ryan, who is a man? I'm someone who is gay. And the opposite is to be straight, and that's your mom." Knox looked down.

"I'm sorry dad..."

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." Knox smiled again. "Bree, how about tomorrow you call the daycare, get him out of there!"

"Already planning on it!"

***

Ryan and Dallon proudly kissed in front of their guests, making it official. Everyone clapped while they pulled away.

They both kept their last names since both Ryan and Dallon's kids have their last names. Ryan shed a tear when he looked at the ring on his finger, and how beautiful it was.

Dallon picked them out for them. He knew that Ryan loved everything vintage, so their wedding bands are from the forties. And handcrafted.

"I love you..." Ryan mumbled as he pushed his head onto Dallon's shoulder.

"I love you more!"

"Impossible!" Ryan laughed as he pulled away and held hands, starting to walk out of the venue. Everyone was going to meet back up (except the kids) at a party a block away. And guess what, it's an open bar.

***

"DON'T WANT TO BE AN AMERICAIN IDIOT!!!!!" Ryan screamed as he drunkenly danced around. Dallon once again was not on the dancefloor, but only watching. He wasn't too much of a dancing guy. His giraffe legs get in the way, especially when he has been drinking a bit. The song ended and left Ryan pouting, but a smile quickly spread on his face then Hey Jude by The Beatles started to play. Ryan walked over to Dallon and held out his hand. "Care to dance, mister?" Ryan said. Dallon smiled and took his hand, following Ryan to the middle of the floor. Ryan's arms went to Dallon's neck, while Dallon held onto Ryan's hips. Ryan rested his head on Dallon's chest, singing along to the song. They slow danced to the whole song, even when it wasn't slow, they still danced slow. They ended the song with a kiss, finishing when the next song started. Dallon went back to his seat and admired that piece of ass that was on the dancefloor, and he was all his.

*

Ryan woke up to the sound of the door closing, signaling that Dallon had left for work. He sat up, pulling the blankets off of himself, walking to Dottie's room. She sat at her desk, drawing.

"Hey, kiddo. What'ya drawing?" She put her pencil down and turned in her seat.

"You." She replied sweetly. Ryan smiled.

"Cool, but you're going to have to finish it some other time because you have to go on out to school! The first day of Middle School, aren't you excited?"

"No, Knox and I aren't in the same class this year!" She said as she readjusted her glasses. "Why does this school separate the boys and the girls? It's stupid!" Ryan sighed.

"I know, it sucks. But this is only two years! Then you and Knox are off to High School and will be together again!" She smiled.

"Can't wait!" Ryan kissed her forehead then went next door to Knox's room. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, you ready for school?"

"Yeah, my braces still hurt though." Ryan smiled.

"You get them off next week, you can handle it!" Ryan then proceeded to Amelie's room. He knocked, he poked his head in.

"Hey, Ryan. I'm almost ready, then I have to go out and wait for the bus." She said, not making eye contact Ryan closed the door, then got the other two kids ready. As soon as they were all on their busses, Ryan sighed and headed to the couch. The days were lonely when Dallon was at work and the kids were at school. He went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of red wine, pouring it into a stemless wine glass. He caught a whiff of it, and gagged.

"Oh no..."

*

Ryan sat on the chair in the doctor's office, waiting for the results to come back.

"Well... You're definitely pregnant. Your estrogen levels are through the roof!" Ryan placed his face in his hands.

"I can't do this again!"

"You're going to have to! But, luckily, your husband is a midwife so you could have a homebirth!" Ryan liked the sound of that. Being comfortable in his own house, it sounded like the perfect dream.

"Then I might do this again. Thanks, doc." Ryan left and called Dallon.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Are you on break?" He asked fast.

"Yeah, why? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine! I just want to come say hi!"

"Okay! I'm in the cafe!" Ryan hung up and walked literally two minutes and saw Dallon on his phone, sipping a coffee. "Hey!" Dallon said as he stood up and kissed Ryan.

"Hi, baby! I have some news!" Dallon and Ryan sat down at the table, and Ryan handed Dallon the piece of paper. Dallon read it, then looked up at Ryan.

"You're pregnant?" Ryan just stared at Dallon with a slight smile. Dallon looked back at the paper. "Your estrogen levels are super high, and also your hCG!" Dallon got up and kissed Ryan again. "We're having a baby!" Ryan smiled.

"Yes, we are!" Dallon let go of Ryan.

"How did you realize that you were?"

"I was going to go drink wine and the smell made me want to vomit. It happened the same way when I was pregnant with Dottie." Dallon frowned as he looked at his watch.

"I have to get back to work, I'll see you at four unless an emergency comes up!" Dallon quickly pecked Ryan's lips and ran off.

***

"Tell us!" Knox yelled with a smile. All three kids were sitting on the couch as Ryan and Dallon stood.

"Yeah, what is it?" Amelie said with a confused look.

"We're going to have a baby!" Dallon said with a smile.

"Okay, who's the one who's going to share a room?" Amelie asked.

"You and Dottie. Or if Dottie wants to share a room with Knox?" Dottie and Knox look at each other.

"Bunkbeds?" Knox asked.

"Of course!" Both Dottie and Knox cheered.

"Ladies get the top bunk!" Knox said to Dottie.

"Awe, thanks!" Dallon smiled at Ryan.

"So, how far along are you?" Amelie asked, slightly smiling.

"Eight weeks. Only seven months to go! And actually, I've been thinking I want a home birth."

"W-What?" Dallon studders.

"I want you to deliver our baby, and you can't if we go to the hospital. You can't perform on somebody you are close to. That's the law." Dallon sighed.

"If that's what you want, then I can't say no. But promise me that if I find any complications I will call an ambulance."

"Oh, absolutely!"

"How long were you in labor with me?" Dottie asked.

"Labor was only six hours but it took me two and a half to get you out!" Dottie smiled.

"That's because of my big head!"

"Like your dad!" Dottie's smile dropped.

"Dad doesn't have a big head..." She said pointing at Dallon.

"U-Uh... He kinda does! It's proportionate to his height!"

"Dad? Is he not my actual father?" Ryan tensed up, then sighed.

"No... He's not." Dottie looked like she was going to cry.

"Then, who is?"

"A man. I don't want you to know who he is, he's done so much to hurt me, I don't want him to hurt you, too." She nodded unsurely. "Dallon was always here for you, you're the one who started to call him dad."

"I was?"

"Yes! His name has always been dad."

*

"Ry, I have to go to work! I'm sorry that the kids are in school, it's just three hours until they come back!" Ryan cried. His hormones have been going crazy, causing him to cry at any moment. "I won't be home until 10. Please, whatever you do, don't burn the house down when you get angry at the oven." Dallon hugged Ryan then sweetly kissed him.

Once Dallon left, Ryan sighed. All he wanted was for his daughter to be home, but she was at school, or so he thought.

Dottie was on her way to find Brendon. She didn't care that Ryan didn't want her to know him, she just wanted to talk. Get both sides of her life.

She knocked on the door and answered a man with pepper-grey hair.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"Yes, you can. Are you Brendon Urie?" He sighed.

"Yes, what do you want, I'm very busy."

"My name is Dottie." Brendon's eyes go wide. "My dad is Ryan Ross. From my research, I'm your daughter." Brendon smiled.

"I never thought I'd ever see you again!" Dottie didn't smile.

"I'm not here to gain a relationship with you, I'm just here to talk." Brendon smiled and let her into his house. "I want to know what you did to dad that made him so mad at you, mad enough to hide the fact that I thought someone else is my dad."

"Who?"

"My dad got married when I was two. Dallon Weekes. They are actually expecting a baby in the next seven months. But back to you. What did you do?" Brendon sighed.

"I cheated on him. I think it hurt him more because it was a female. In his mind, he thought he couldn't give me all I wanted without going and having sex with a girl. It practically broke his heart. Then when he contacted me and told me he was pregnant with you, I didn't believe him. When he went into labor, he called me and begged me to go over, and I went expecting his stomach to be flat. I just thought he was living a lie." Dottie just listened. "I honestly didn't know what to do at that point. I had to accept the fact that not only did I get someone pregnant, It was my ex-boyfriend."

"Wow. Thanks for telling me." Dottie got up and was about to leave.

"Dottie, wait!" She turned around. "I just wanted to let you know that I never stopped thinking about you."

"Then stop. My DNA does not make me your daughter. My parents are named Ryan and Dallon, and you are nothing to me."

"But you look like me!" She huffed/

"Please, when my glasses are off I look exactly like my father." She left.

When she started to walk home, she saw her phone ringing. It was Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked sternly.

"I had to take care of something."

"Dorothy, get your ass home, now!" She sighed when Ryan hung up. It was only a ten-minute walk until she saw Ryan standing on the front steps. "Get inside." She walked up the stairs, passed Ryan. When she got inside she sat on the couch. "I'm very disappointed in you, Dot. Skipping school is not tolerated!"

"I had to do something!"

"What? What the hell did you have to do that was more important than school?!" Ryan slightly yelled.

"Don't worry about it!!"

"Dorothy Elizabeth Ross, I swear to fucking god, if you don't tell me where the fuck you were you are grounded for three months!" Dottie sighed.

"I... I went and saw Brendon." Ryan stared at her in disbelief. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"That doesn't excuse you going behind my back, skipping school and seeing someone that I told you not to!" Dottie stood up.

"What would you rather?! Me going to see my biological father once, or going out and fucking someone?! I'm not like you, Dad! I don't hook up with random people at the age of fourteen!" Ryan pointed at the stairs.

"You don't get to talk to me like that! ROOM!" She stormed up the stairs, followed by a slam of the bedroom door. Ryan sighed.

***

"She went behind my back..." Ryan sighed as Dallon stood in front of him.

"You can't blame her, Ry. She just wanted to see what he was like." Dallon said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But she skipped school!"

"Ryan, how much school did you skip when you were her age?"

"Too much!" Ryan kinda laughed.

"It's once. If it happens again, ground her! I'm going to go talk to her." Dallon left the kitchen and walked upstairs. He sighed before knocking on Dottie's door.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm the good Dad." He said before opening the door. Dottie sat up to reveal red and puffy eyes. "Awe, baby." He sat down next to her. "Just to let you know, I talked your dad out of grounding you."

"Thanks."

"But you have to remember, your dad is four months pregnant, he is very hormonal. The tea kettle whistling makes him cry. He really just overreacted." She hugged Dallon.

"All I wanted was to tell him to stop thinking about me. He's not my dad. You are." Dallon smiled. "And my birth certificate says so. It does not say, Brendon Urie."

"It said unknown for a few months. Until I decided to adopt you. When your dad and I started to date, I fell in love with you, and you fell in love with me. I knew from the first day I held your dad's hand, while he was having you, that I was going to build a life with him. Look at all of us now, I think we did pretty good. And another bundle of joy is on the way. I'm living a life I always dreamed of, being married to a man."

"Why did you marry Breezy?"

"Because I was convinced that I was straight. After a few years, the feeling I had for men grew, and I lost that attraction towards her. I just had to move on." Dottie nodded.

"What would you guys do if I were to tell you that I'm gay?"

"I don't know about your dad but I'd throw you a party. Why, are you?"

"No, I'm bi." Dallon stood up and smiled.

"You are?! RYAN!!!" Ryan came practically running in.

"What?"

"Dot's bi!" Ryan smiled.

"That's great, baby!" Ryan said as he kissed her cheek. "And I'm sorry that I freaked out. I didn't think of all the information." Dottie nodded.

"It's okay."

*

Dallon stirred the sauce in the pan.

"Dinner!!" Ryan, Dottie, and Knox came in the into the dining room, sitting down in their spots. Dallon went to serve dinner but pulled back. "Where's Ammy?"

"I don't know.. Knox, go get your sister." Ryan said. Knox sighed and got up, walking up the stairs to Amelie's room. He opened the door, seeing the window open. Knox ran back downstairs.

"She's gone. The window is open."Dallon's eyes grow big.

"What?" Dallon ran upstairs into her room, poking his head out of the window, seeing a ladder propped onto the house. He pulled out his phone and dialed Amelie's number, only for it to go to voicemail. He then called Breezy.

"Hello?"

"Is Amelie with you?"

"No, why?"

"She snuck out of the house."

"Oh god... Where did she go?" Breezy asked.

"No idea..."

"Look around her room! There should be clues!" Dallon started to look around her room, only to gasp when he opened the top drawer of her dresser.

"Dear God!"

"What?!" Breezy said. Dallon pulled out a roll of condoms.

"She has a roll of condoms! I'm going to go find her! Bye!" Dallon hung up. He soon found the box for the condoms, seeing that the box had thirty. He counted them, counting twenty-two. He stuffed them into his pocket, going out and grabbing his car key. "You guys eat, I'm going out to go find my stupid daughter."

***

Dallon drove down one of the side streets, only to find Amelie walking. He quickly pulled over, pulling Amelie into the car.

"Dad?!" Dallon didn't speak until they got into the car.

"What the fuck Amelie?! Why did you sneak out?"

"I went to see my boyfriend!"

"Forget something?" He said as he pulled out toe condoms.

"DAD?! What were you doing going through my stuff?"

"Trying to find were my sixteen-year-old daughter went!" Dallon started driving.

"Where are we going?"

"The Clinic."

"Why?"

"Because it is sad that I don't trust my own daughter to be responsible, so you are getting an STD test."

"Dad? NO!!" Amelie started to cry! "I'll tell you everything!!" Dallon stopped the car.

"Okay. When did you start having sex?"

"Thirteen."

"You were fUCKING THIRTEEN?! HOW THE FUCK HAVE YOU NOT GOTTEN PREGNANT?!" Amelie looked down. "W-wait... Ammy?" Dallon watched as a teat fell on her lap. "Oh god..."

"It was an accident, dad!"

"I can't believe you, Amelie! How are you going to raise a child?"

"I'm not! It's called putting the thing up for adoption! I don't want a baby!" Dallon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell am I going to do with two people who are pregnant?"

"What do you mean? Do you want me to get an abortion?"

"Yes! Fuck!" Amelie shook her head no.

"I'm not getting an abortion!"

"Then you can live with your mother. Get out of my car."

"But Da-"

"Amelie, I am not letting you walk around my house pregnant."

"Ryan is because you don't know how to put a damn condom on!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!!" Amelie teared up and opened the door. "And by the way, at least I can make my man orgasm. Multiple times." Amelie stopped.

"I've made Julien orgasm many times, in your house!"

"I never once heard his scream your name, begging for more."

"Fuck you, Dad!" She said before she slapped him. Dallon stared at her.

"Go live with your mother and change your name to Douglas, because I am done with you."

"Dad!"

"No daughter of mine is going to hit me!"

***

Dallon got home, closing the door and beginning to cry.

"Dad?" Knox yelled before running up to him.

"P-Please tell me you're not going to become a father at 16!" He cried.

"Never!"

"You're sister is pregnant!" Knox stepped back.

"What?!"

"She's at your mother's because Amelie slapped me."

"Why?"

"Because I told her that at least I can make Ryan orgasm." Knox laughed.

"Oh my god, Dad! You're awesome!"

"I don't feel like it! I just kicked her out!"

"We all knew she was going to go live with mom. Amelie hates it here, hates having to deal with me and Dottie, let alone a new baby."

*

"Ryan, are you sure you want to have the baby at home?" Dallon asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes! Dallon, stop being so stressed out about it! I'm going to be fine!" Dallon sighed, reaching over and touching Ryan's baby bump.

"I'm just concerned about your age. 40 isn't young!"

"I know that, but nothing is wrong with it now, we have nothing to worry about! I'm eight months pregnant, Dall, I'm fine!"

"Okay..." Dallon rubbed Ryan's stomach, feeling the baby moving. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" They both looked up when they saw Knox walked in.

"Can I talk to you guys?" He asked nervously.

"Of course you can, bud!" Dallon said, patting the empty cushion next to him. Knox sat down and sighed.

"A kid in my class punched me because you guys are gay." Knox lifted up his shirt to show a bunch of bruises on his side. "I-It hurts to breathe..." Dallon got closer to Knox and started touching his side.

"Deep breath, please?" Knox took a shaky deep breath in, feeling a sharp pain. "It's nothing. No ribs are broken, you just might have been shaken up so much your lung reacted, that's all."

"This is why I love having a doctor as my dad."

"So, who is this kid?"

"Robby Catano. I hate him." Dallon laughed.

"So do I. Listen, if this happens again, call me. I don't care if I'm at work, I'll come down and talk to your principal, got it?" Knox nodded. "Okay." Ryan tugged at Dallon's shirt. "What?"

"That's a contraction!" Dallon quickly stood up.

"Let's go upstairs, get you comfy," Dallon said as he helped Ryan up.

"I want a bath..." Ryan said as they walked up the stairs. Dallon got Ryan into the bathroom, turning the water on. "I still can't believe we're having a baby!"

"I know, I think it's going to be a situation like 'see it to believe it'!"

"Hey, if it's a girl, can her name be Miranda Caitlyn?" Ryan asked.

"Why?"

"So her initials will be MCR." Dallon laughed.

"Okay. What about a boy?"

"Dylan. Dylan... James? You know, so he has the same middle name as you?" Dallon smiled.

"I like that name!"

Ryan started to take his clothes off when another contraction hit him. Ryan hung onto Dallon for dear life, before the contraction settling down enough for Ryan to get into the tub. Once Ryan laid down and got settled, Dallon sat on the floor, rubbing Ryan's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ry. I'm here and soon are baby will be here."

*

Ryan laid on the bed, face scrunched up as he pushed. It had been about an hour and a half and the head was almost out. The kids were at school so Ryan could be as loud as he wanted.

"You're doing so good!" Dallon said, rubbing the inside of Ryan's thigh. Ryan wouldn't stop pushing. "Ryan, you're going to pass out. Breathe, baby." Ryan pretty well gasped for air, feeling a head rush come on.

"Ah goddammit!" He yelled as he felt his head start to pound.

"That's what happens when you push for too long! You're almost done delivering the head, and the rest is easy!" Ryan took a few deep breaths before pushing again.

Forty-five minutes had passed but Ryan couldn't get past the shoulders, even though he was trying his hardest. Dallon sighed as he rubbed Ryan's legs.

"Ry, I think I have to do an Episiotomy. I have all the tools, but I can't numb you." Ryan whimpered.

"Will i-it help with the b-baby?"

"Yes. You know what an Episiotomy is, I've told you about them before!" Dallon said sweetly. "It's a little incision to let the baby pass through easier. It will make it go by a lot faster!" Ryan nodded.

"Okay..." Dallon got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser where he laid out all the tools that he got from work. He grabbed the scalpel and walked over to Ryan. With gloves on, he put two fingers into Ryan, protecting the baby from the blade. Dallon then looked at Ryan.

"Whatever you do, don't push." Dallon placed the blade on Ryan's skin and pressed down, cutting a line. Ryan hissed at the pain.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..." Ryan said. Dallon put the scalpel back into its packaging and told Ryan to push. Once Ryan did, the baby started to move again.

"That's it! One more big push and we'll have ourselves a baby!" Ryan clenched his head on his chest and pushed, followed by a loud cry from the infant. "It's a boy! We have a baby boy!" Dallon cried, grabbing clamps to cut off the umbilical cord. Once he was all cleaned up, Dallon handed Ryan their new bundle of joy. Ryan cried, mostly because the pain of Dallon sewing him back up.

"Hi, baby boy." Ryan sobbed. Once Dallon was done, he laid next to Ryan.

"So, his name is Dylan?" Ryan nodded. Soon Dylan was in Dallon's arms.

Soon Dylan was in Dallon's arms

***

Dallon went and picked Dottie and Knox up early so they can meet their new brother.

"Boy or a girl?" Knox asked.

"Boy."

"Name?" Dottie asked.

"Dylan." They all smiled.

Dylan James Ross-Weekes

Born May 28, 2024

Parents: George Ryan Ross III

Dallon James Weekes

*

Dallon was at work, starting to prep a woman to have her first child. He was setting up all the tools when a nurse ran in.

"Dallon, your daughter is here. In labor." Dallon looked at the nurse. "Her mom is in Jamaica, so she has nobody with her."

"Susie, I have to work!"

"I'll get Doctor Roberts, she'll cover for you!" Dallon stood up and ran to the nurses' station, finding the room Amelie is in. Once he knows the room, he runs in to see Amelie.

"Dad!" Dallon rushes to the side of the bed and hugs her.

"I am so sorry that I kicked you out!" Amelie tried to smile.

"It's okay. I understand. Now you have room for the baby!" Dallon smiled. "Has Ryan had it yet?"

"Yes. We named him Dylan. To be honest, he looks a lot like you!" Amelie grabbed Dallon's hand as she had a contraction. "Do you know how dilated you are?" Amelie nodded.

"N-No." Dallon rubbed her forehead and ran out. Dallon found a nurse that could check her. Once Dallon got back to the room, Amelie smiled.

"I'm so happy that you work here, you know how to get me the best treatment." Dallon sat back down.

"So, what are you doing with the baby?" Amelie looked down at her stomach.

"Mom is going to help me raise it. She convinced me to keep it."

"That's nice."

***

Dallon had to leave the room. He just couldn't stand seeing Amelie in so much pain. He sat outside the door, still gut-wrenching when he heard her scream. He was texting Breezy, reashuring her that Amelie was indeed fine. Only ten minutes go by before the doctor came out and smiled at Dallon.

"Your daughter is a troop, Dall. I had to do an Episiotomy but it was a small one." Dallon nodded. "Don't tell the board, but I want you to go and do the exams on the baby." Dallon smiled and walked into the room. He put gloves on, smiling at Amelie. Dallon walked over to the baby, looking at the nurse.

"Sex and time of birth." He has to say that.

"Female and 20:24." Dallon nodded and picked up the baby. He placed her on the scale and waited for a few moments.

"7 pounds 8 ounces." Dallon then placed her back on the examination table, checking her heart rate, temperature and oxygen levels. "All normal. Hand baby to mom, please." The nurse scooped the baby up and walked over to Amelie, placing the baby on her chest. Dallon took his gloves off and sat back in the chair next to Amelie. "What are you going to name her?" Dallon asked.

"I don't know... Do you want to name her?" Dallon beamed.

"Sure! Um... Jamie?" Amelie smiled.

"I love it! Jamie Autumn Weekes! Hi, Jamie!" Amelie looked at Dallon. "Want to properly hold her?" Dallon nodded, then got Jamie in his arms. He stared down at her facial features, noticing how much she looks like Amelie when she was first born.

*

Ryan sighed as he rubbed Dottie's back. She has had the flu for a few days and it has no signs of leaving her system. Dallon had been taking care of Dylan so Ryan can take care of Dottie.

Dottie leaned over the bed and threw up in the bin that Ryan had placed there so she could.

"Let it all out, baby..." She whined. "Dot, if you do puke it will leave your system faster." She puked again, only slowly getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" She slowly looked at me.

"While I was puking I pooped my pants." Ryan tried so hard not to laugh but failed.

"I'm so sorry, baby. But it's funny!" She sighed and went to the bathroom.

***

A few days later, Dottie was fine. She was back at school, and actually keeping food down.

Dallon was at work. He had a few minutes off when he saw Knox limped in.

"Knox, what are you doing here?" He said as he stood up. "You're supposed to be at school!"

"Robby hurt me again, so I ran off. I'm really hurt, Dad..." Dallon noticed his limp.

"Okay, okay, nurse, get me a stretcher!" One of the nurses came back with one. Dallon and the nurse helped him on, and Dallon took Knox's shoe off, to reveal his foot completely swollen and purple. "Let's get you to the ER to get X-rays. Nurse, go grab an emergency chart and fill in what I say, he's my son."

"Okay, his full name and date of birth?" The nurse asked.

"Knox Oliver Weekes and born June 23, 2010."

"Okay, the reason for the visit?"

"Possible broken ankle.."

"What?! Dad!"

"I'm going to leave you with Nurse Sandy here. Sandy, page the unit and tell them I have to go to Knox's school." She nodded. Dallon kissed Knox's head. "And if anything is really bad, call me." Dallon runs out.

When he gets to the school, he barges through the doors into the main office.

"Hello Mr.Weekes, here to pick up Dorothy and Knox?"

"No. Knox is at the hospital for a possible broken ankle because one of his classmates disagrees with me being married to a man. I demand to speak to the principal!" The secretary got up, soon coming out with the principal.

"Let's talk about this in my office, shall we?" Dallon walked into his office. "I am so sorry about your son, Mr.Weekes. Tell me, which student did this?"

"Some kid names Robby, I think. He told me a while back that he had been picking on Knox because I'm gay." The principal picked up his phone, his voice on the PA system. Soon, a kid walked into the office.

"Son, do you know why I called you in here?"

"No." The kid looked at Dallon. "Who are you?"

"Knox's father." The kid smiled.

"Robert, you have no right to hurt Knox because of his parents."

"Yes, I do! The bible says clearly that being gay is wrong!"

"Look, I know where you're coming from." Dallon started, "I do. I am a Mormon. I believe in God. I go to church. I read the bible. And yet, I am married to a man. I am married to a man, who gave me a beautiful baby boy named Dylan. And you know what? My husband has a birth defect that gave him both reproductive organs, so, he delivered our baby and his daughter. Why would God give him them if it's not a sign? If he wasn't supposed to be gay, then why can he have babies like woman can?"

"Mr.Weekes is right, Robert. But that still doesn't excuse you for hurting Knox! I'm calling your parents, and suspending you!"

*

"Hey, Dad?" Knox said, walking into the kitchen to see Dallon sitting at the table with his laptop. "Whaddya working on?"

"I'm processing a new way for teen moms to give birth. You probably think it's gross!" Dallon laughed as he closed the lid to his laptop. 

"I guess... Can I ask you something?" Dallon nodded. "I have this crush on a kid in my class, but I don't know if he likes me back..." Dallon started to smile. 

“Well… The worst thing that can happen is that he says no!”

***

Knox sighed, looking around the playground for his crush. His cheeks turned red as he saw him, sitting on a hill with his sketchbook. Knox walked to the hill, sitting next to the kid on the hill names Mayven. He smiled, looking at the sketchbook. 

“What are you drawing?” Knox asked, Mayven looking up and smiling. 

“It’s nothing. Did somebody put you up to come up to me and shit all over me? Because if so, go away.” Knox sighed. 

“No, I just wanted to ask you out, that’s all.” Mayven scoffed. 

“Suure, you do realize you’ll get fucking bullied, right?” Knox nodded. “You actually like me?”

“I have for about two years. No doubt about it.” Mayven smiled and he grabbed Knox’s cheeks, pulling his lips in for a kiss. And for a fact, it was Knox’s first kiss.

***

“Did you ask him out?” Dallon asked, Knox shoving spaghetti into his mouth. 

“Of course,” He replied, mouth still full of food. “His name is Mayven, but he likes to be called Mayve.”

 

*

 

Dallon’s eyes shot open as he heard moans coming from somewhere in the house. He stopped all movement, sighing as he hears Knox, not Dottie. 

“Why do I hear moaning?” Ryan asked, rolling over to look at Dallon. 

“Because my son is getting fucked.” Dallon sighed. 

“Did he get tested for proper genitalia?” Dallon nodded no. “You never know, he could he conceiving a child right now, you fucked me and made me shit out a baby.”

***

Knox and Mayve walked into the kitchen, giggling about something as they sat down. Dallon picked at his pancakes that Ryan made, thinking about Knox. 

“Hey, kid. I made you an appointment at the doctors.” Dallon said, looking up at Knox. 

“Why?” Knox asked. 

“Because… Well, you could be like Ryan, you could be able to have kids. I would rather you know now than being like Ryan and not knowing you’re pregnant for five months.” Knox sighed. 

“When’s my appointment?” 

“Today at eight.”

***

Knox sat on the doctor’s bed, folding his hands together as he looked at his dad, nervous for what the doctor will say. The door opened, the doctor walking in. 

“Well, you do have it.” Knox let out a long sigh, “Are we here because you could possibly be pregnant?” She asked. 

“Him and his boyfriend had sex last night, so I mean, I’m a little nervous.” Dallon replied. 

“Well, Nurse Weekes, or are you a midwife yet?” Dallon nodded. “Oh, congrats! Anyways, There is a way we could try to tell if he’s pregnant, but we’d have to wait a few weeks. I’m sure I can trust you to take care of it, it’s just a cup for Knox to urinate in.” Dallon nodded, grabbing the cup from the doctor’s hand. “And in a few weeks bring it back in and I’ll test it, okay?” She shook Knox’s hand, him getting up and following Dallon out of the room. 

“Kay, can you walk to school, I have to go to work, hence the scrubs.” Knox nodded, hugging Dallon. 

“Are you going to hate me if I am, you know…” Dallon sighed, kneeling down to Knox’s hight. 

“I will never, Knox. I don’t hate your sister, now do I?” Knox nodded no. “I love you, so much. Now, get to second period! I’ll see you after school unless an emergency comes in, but Ryan is home all day.”

***

Dallon walked into his department, seeing his nurse standing at the door. 

“We have a boy here, fifteen, in labour.” Dallon nodded, grabbing the charts from his hands. “He’s three centimeters dilated and has requested for an epidural, he’s in room 463.” Dallon smiled, walking down the hallway and into the room. He knocked, the boy looking at him. Next to him was a brother, maybe, since they look alike.

“Hello, James! I’m Dallon and I’ll be your midwife! So, I just need to ask a few questions if you don’t mind.” James smiled, Dallon sitting down and clicking his pen. “So, do you have a preferred name?” James nodded no. “Okay… Who is this next to you?”

“My brother, Ethan.” Dallon nodded, smiling. 

“Is he going to be here when you deliver?” James nodded no. “You nervous?”

“Yeah,” James breathed, “Can you tell?”

“Yup. So, I’m just going to have to check you, if you could can please put your legs on the stirrups, I would greatly appreciate it.” Dallon walked to the wall and put on some gloves, walking back over to James and immediately checking him. “You’re at four now. Shouldn’t be too to long now.”

***

Dallon sighed, walking into the house and collapsing on the couch. 

“Long day?” Ryan asked, sitting at the island and drinking tea. 

“Fuck… It felt too long.” Ryan let out a laugh, walking over to Dallon. 

“By the way, Dylan is upstairs sleeping, so don’t be loud.” Dallon nodded. “Do you want to cuddle for a bit? You seem like you need affection.” Dallon smiled, opening his arms. Ryan laughed a bit as he climbed onto Dallon’s chest. 

“This is why I love you being 5’11.”

  
  


*

  
  


Dallon sighed as he sat on the bathtub, rubbing Knox’s back as he threw up. He knew for sure that his thirteen year old fucking son has to be baring a child. To be honest, Dallon thinks it’s the worst feeling ever. 

“Dad, make it stop,” Knox said quickly before he reached again. 

“I can’t, baby… you know that.” Knox let out a whine. “You don’t have to go to school today if you don’t want to.”

“But I want to see Mayve… I’ll still go, last time he came with me to the bathroom to comfort me.” Knox stood up, wiping the edges of his mouth with toilet paper. “So, what’s going to happen if I am pregnant? Like what do I do for having the baby?” Dallon sighed, standing up. 

“You really only have two options. Go to where I work or have it here. But if you have it here, you get no pain killers and I’ll be all up in your business.” Knox sighed. 

“To be honest, I would like it better to have a baby here. I just think I’d be more comfortable.” Knox admitted. 

“Okay. But don’t start making a birth plan for a kid you have no idea exists.”

***

Knox cuddled into Mayve in Math class, kissing his cheek. 

“You know, we might be having a baby.” Knox sighed as he touched his stomach.

“I know,” Mayve breathed, “You better not break up with me because if we are having a baby because I want to be there for the kid.” Knox nodded. 

“If we are having a baby, I’m having it at my house. My dad will allow it.” Mayve nodded as he sighed. “I just don’t think I’m ready to be a dad…”

“No shit, sherlock!” 

 

*

 

Knox stood to the side in the mirror, rubbing his bloated stomach slightly. 

“You know,” Ryan said, leaning on the door frame, “Being pregnant is the best thing in the world. Take it for granted, Knox, because once it’s over, you want it to happen again.” Knox laughed a bit as he pulled his shirt onto his torso. 

“Like I’d want it to happen again, I’m thirteen years old… It fucking sucks, sorry for the language.”

“It’s fine.” Ryan said softly. “You know, I get that you’re so young but you’re having a baby! Having a baby is honestly the best feeling ever, even though it hurts like a son of a bitch. It’s like, you bond with a baby that is inside you for nine months and when is comes out, you feel like your life has meaning. And even though you and Amelie aren’t mine, I still love you!”

“I love you, too. I’m just worried about Mayve. I don’t think he wants to be here for me, only the baby…” Ryan sighed, wrapping his arm around Knox’s shoulder. 

“Well, confront him about it. If you’re worried about a strain in your relationship, tell him how you feel! Dottie’s dad left me and then I found out I was pregnant. He has tried several times to restart what we once had just to see Dottie and I thought that was unfair for me.” Knox nodded. “You’re thirteen, you know for a fact that you won’t grow up to marry Mayve! Just think about it, okay?” 

“Okay.”

***

“I want to break up.” Knox said fast as he stood in front of Mayve.

“Are you shiting me?” He asked, getting angry. 

“No, I am not. I have given this a lot of thought and I have decided that it would be best I were to get an abortion. You can come if you want, my dad got me an appointment for next week.” Mayve scoffed. 

“Fuck that! Go have fun killing your kid!” Knox sighed as he watched Mayve walk off, probably going to smoke or something. He placed his hands on his stomach, looking down and rubbing the slight curve. His eyes widened as he felt a small jolt in his stomach, a smile appearing on his face as he realized it was the baby kicking. He found himself sitting down, leaning against a tree as he rubbed his stomach. 

“Are you sick or something?” The supervisor asked as she walked up to Knox. “Why are you rubbing your stomach, boy?”

“Because I am, ma’am.” She grabbed his wrists and pulled them off his stomach, him wincing when he pulled him up. “Hey! Put me down!”

“Faggots don’t deserve to go to this school!” She let go of Knox’s wrists and dropped him. 

“Oh yeah? Mayven O’Connor is the father so if I’m in trouble, so is he.” He said with a smirk. 

***

“My son was abused by one of  _ your  _ staff because he is gay! I should not have to come down here from my job that probably pays more in a day than you get in a week! No kid should have to be treated this way!” Dallon yelled at the principal. “I have had to come here twice because of homophobia, next time I do, I am suing the damn board! It’s 20 fucking 24, not 1960! God, I’m married to a guy!”

“I know, Mr.Weekes. And I am truly sorry-” The principal tried to say.

“You’re sorry? Oh, like you could make this better! Knox was pulled up by his wrists because he was holding his stomach, a safety mechanism used by people who are expecting a baby to make sure it is alright. He does not have a cycle like a woman does that you can predict when you can conceive, for men you can conceive all month long. Knox should not have to come to school in fear! And why isn’t that fucking lunch lady fired?! She laid her hands on a student and hurt him!” Dallon stood up, his hands in the air. “If it was Amelie you guys would be up in arms! What are you, sexist? Do you want to see boys in pain?”

“Mr.Weekes, no! It is nothing like that! We are taking this very seriously!” Dallon scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“No you are not! If you were, that lady would be fired and Knox wouldn’t have detention for being pregnant! I’m his parent and I’m not punishing him for having sex! For getting pregnant! For god sakes, Knox is having the baby at home and I’m the one helping! You guys need to get your heads out of your asses! This is a school with children, who happen to be 13 to about 15! You are bown to have kids who are gay and who are trans, this is Los Angeles not Beckwourth!” The principal let out a laugh. 

“Well, Mr.Weekes, would you find it a coincidence that two out of your three kids in this school have been pregnant?” Dallon’s eyes went wide as he walked closer to the desk. 

“Are you saying I’m a bad parent? For one, Amelie doesn’t even live with me anymore and Dottie sits around all day and draw! My kids are the best, even if Dottie isn’t biologically mine.”

***

“So,” Dottie started, sitting down on Brendon’s couch. “How’s life been?” She asked, drinking the apple juice that Brendon had given her. 

“Didn’t you say you didn’t want a relationship with me?” He asked, sitting down across from her. 

“I did, but it doesn’t mean we can’t be friends! How has life been?” She asked once again. 

“Uh… Good! My friend Spencer-” Dottie interrupted. 

“Spencer? Spencer Smith?” Brendon nodded. “My dad has talked about him! Only a few times, though. Oh, I’m sorry that I interrupted. Continue.” She said with a smile. 

“Anyways… My friend Spencer and I just got back from a camping trip up north! Our wives stayed here and had a sleepover!” Dottie’s smile changed. 

“What did you do on the camping trip?” Brendon cocked an eyebrow. 

“Camping stuff like fires and tents, I dunno.” He replied. 

“Are you sure you didn’t hook up with him?” She asked, almost devilish.

“W-What? No!” He stammered. 

“You sure? From what I recall, you have dated men in the past, while Spencer, on the other hand, came out a gay to my dad. It would be weird for him to be married to a woman unless he is Bi, like you. You like alcohol, I can tell by the booze on the top of your piano. And, Spencer used to be an addict some sort, maybe prescription drugs. So, in a way, he likes booze, too. So, you guys drink a couple of beers, laugh a bit, and you find yourself climbing all over him until you are climbing all up inside him. Am I in the ballpark or am I just stupid?” Dottie watched as the blood from Brendon’s face drained. “Do you want me to tell Sarah or should I?”

***

Dottie ran into the house with a smile, throwing her jacket on the hanger. 

“I should be a lawyer when I grow up!” She said happily, looking over at Ryan. “I just made a couple break up!” Ryan’s eyes wandered around. 

“Why?” He asked, standing up and walking to his daughter. 

“Because I saw right through Brendon’s lies. Maybe I’m like you, Dad.” Ryan smiled. 

“He cheated on his wife, didn’t he?” He asked, receiving a nod from Dot. “Sweetie, some men don’t change. You, however, please never do, because if you do, it’s for the worst.”

  
  


*

  
  


Knox tapped his foot nervously, his hands folding into each other. He sat next to Dallon, him, on the other hand, is pretty relieved that Knox has decided to terminate the pregnancy. It’s for the best. Knox sat up a bit as a nurse came out and smiled at him, signaling for Knox to come into the back. 

“I love you,” Knox said as he looked at his Dad, Dallon grabbing his hand softly. 

“You’ll be fine, Knox. I’ve seen this too many times for me not to say so.”

***

Dallon sat next to the drugged-out, still sleeping Knox, smiling. It was still painful to see his son like this, but he was just happy that Knox came to the conclusion that having a baby at thirteen wouldn’t be the best thing in the world. It would be possible, yes, but it still would probably ruin Knox’s education and possibly life. It still scared him though. There are sometimes things that can go wrong with an abortion.

“Hey… It’s been an hour, shouldn’t he be waking up right now?” Dallon asked the nurse as she walked in. 

“He could have a weird reaction to anesthesia. No worries.” Dallon nodded uneasy, looking back at his son. 

***

Dallon waited for Breezy to pick up as fear shook his entire body. 

“Hello?” Her voice echoed through his ears before he talked. 

“Do you know of any allergy Knox has to anesthesia?” He asked softly. 

“No? What’s happening?” She asked, Dallon hearing her husband in the background. 

“Knox isn’t waking up from surgery… I think you should come down here because I’m really fucking scared.” 

“W-What? Are you serious, Dall?” She asked, the fear showing up in her voice. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you when our son’s life is on the line! Ryan, Dylan and Dottie are on their way, just make sure you bring Amelie, okay?”

***

It felt like a blur. Dallon’s face buried in Ryan’s chest, Dottie and Amelie crying as the hugged, and of course, Breezy crying as well. The doctor stood in front of them with sympathy, soon walking away from the extended family. Dallon’s ears rung as the words repeated itself.  _ There was nothing we could do.  _ His son was gone, his oldest son. Nobody should have to bury their child. And of course, he was blaming Mayve. That son of a bitch got him pregnant, if he didn’t, Knox would still be alive. 

 

*

 

“ We meet here today to honor the life of Knox Weekes, to bless these, his ashes, and transfer his spirit to God's keeping.” The pastor said. “We give thanks for his life and ask God to bless him now that their time in this world has come to an end. For Knox, the journey is now beginning. But for us, there is loss, grief and pain. Every one of us here has been affected - perhaps in small ways, or perhaps in transformative ones- by Knox. His life mattered to us all. It is important for us to collectively acknowledge and accept that the world has fundamentally changed with his passing. We are all grieving. Life will not be the same - nor should it be. Together, let us open our hearts and commemorate the impact Knox Weekes had on us. I will now invite Knox’s sister, Dorothy, to talk about her older brother for you all.” Dottie stood up, walking up and wiping the tear streak from her eyes.

“Hello. It has been hard for me to write anything these past few weeks leading up to today, but I managed to write a poem about losing him. It’s short, but I think it does its justice.   We little knew the day that

God was going to call your name.

In life we loved you dearly,

In death we do the same.

It broke our hearts to lose you

But you didn’t go alone.

For part of us went with you

The day God called you home.

You left us peaceful memories.

Your love is still our guide,

And though we cannot see you

You are always at our side.

Our family chain is broken

and nothing seems the same,

but as God calls us one by one

the chain will link again.”

 

Dallon cried. Ryan cried. Everyone did. Yet, Ryan’s hands were held on his stomach, not wanting to tell Dallon that they were expecting again. 

  
  
  



End file.
